marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshiro Cochrane (Earth-15513)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly the Killiseum | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = (human form); NoneCategory:No Hair (transformed) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spirit of Vengeance, adventurer; formerly racer | Education = | Origin = Human bonded to a Spirit of Vengeance | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Felipe Smith; Juan Gedeon | First = Ghost Racers Vol 1 2 | Last = Ghost Racers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Zero Cochrane was one of the many Igniter Spirits who were forced by Arcade and Chief Zadkiel to race in the Killiseum's Ghost Races for the entertainment of its audience. Like the other Spirits of Ignition, Zero raced to get the first place prize, which was temporary freedom from the arena, otherwise, he would be sent to its dungeons to be tortured along with the other losers. The night Arcade planned to get rid of Robbie Reyes - the most recent Igniter Spirit to enter the Ghost Races and winner of every race in that season - something unexpected happened: Robbie's Spirit of Ignition broke free of Zadkiel's control and managed to escape the arena with his host through a portal. Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Reyes' presence, so, under Arcade's command, he sent Zero and the other Ghost Racers to hunt him down. Although Robbie avoided the Thors, the Spirits of Ignition found him and they battled through the streets of Doomstadt. By repelling one of Alejandra Jones' attacks, Robbie destroyed Slade's blindfold, accidentally unleashing his dormant powers, but also breaking the link between him and Zadkiel. Slade then freed the others by shutting their powers down. However, as Robbie was the only one who Zadkiel couldn't control, the other racers let him get away and stayed behind. They were all returned to the Killiseum and punished for their treachery. Arcade forced Robbie to return to the Killiseum by putting his brother, Gabe, in his place in the Ghost Races. However, Robbie managed to rescue his brother and free the other Ghost Racers from Zadkiel's control. With their help, Robbie defeated both Zadkiel, whom had his soul devoured by Eli, and Arcade, who had his eyes stabbed by Alejandra and was later run over by all the Ghost Racers. Free, Zero and his fellow Ghost Racers vowed to punish the wicked and corrupt with their power as the Spirits of Vengeance. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the original Ghost Rider of 2099. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the original Ghost Rider of 2099. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A Hoverbike. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Being based on a Marvel 2099 character, it's possible Zero is from 2099 and/or Earth-23291. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants